The Lion King 4 (CutepuppyBH)
NOTE: THIS STORY NOW HAS A REMAKE WITH AN ALTERED PLOT The Lion King 4 is a fanfiction by CutepuppyBH. Summary After the pridelanders and the outsiders become one pride again, Kovu and Kiara have two cubs, Mwangaza and Mlezi, Jumatatu and Mabonde have a cub named Ujasiri, and Kion and Tiifu have a cub named Kucheza. There's also a cub named Na. But when Kovu and Kiara adopt a cub that is thought to be a black lion, what new troubles await? Characters *Mwangaza - A female cub. The firstborn cub and older fraternal (non-identical) twin of Kiara and Kovu. *Mlezi - A male cub. The younger fraternal (non-identical) twin of Kiara and Kovu. *Kovu *Kiara *Kion *Kiburi - The son of Jumatatu and Mabonde. *Na - A female cub. *Kucheza - A female cub who is the daughter of Kion and Tiifu. *Jumatatu "Juma" - A lioness. Mabonde's mate and Ujasiri's mother. *Mabonde - A lion. Vitani's mate and Ujasiri's father. *Maalum - A cub the Lion Guard find while on patrol. =Chapters= Chapter 1: The Cubs Mwangaza and Mlezi woke up in the den beside Kiara and Kovu. "Let's wake mom and dad up!" whispered Mwangaza. "Okay." mumbled Mlezi, tossing and turning. Mlezi stretched and yawned. "Mom, dad, wake up!" said Mwangaza excitedly. Kiara stretched and yawned. "What is it?" asked Kovu sleepily. "Aw, Kovu! Get up!" said Kiara. Kovu sat up as he streched slightly and yawned. Kiara walked up to the edge of pride rock, followed by Kovu and Mwangaza. Kovu yawned again. "All of this will be yours someday," said Kiara. "To be a good queen, you have to respect and understand the balance between all the creatures, from the tiniest ant to the largest elephant." Mwangaza looked over the pridelands and smiled. "I want to see all of the pridelands!" she said. "Okay, come on!" said Kiara. "We'll show you!" Kiara was walking away with Kovu and Mwangaza following closely behind her. Mlezi was still in the den. "Don't you want to come along?" said Mwangaza. "No thanks, I want to stay here." said Mlezi. "Aw, come on," said Mwangaza. "Bye! We're leaving!" She started to walk away. Mlezi watched them from the den, but then ran off after them. "Wait for me!" he said. Kovu and Kiara gave them a tour of the whole pridelands, and they saw Kion. "Hi, Kion!" said Kiara. "Uncle Kion!" said Mwangaza. Mlezi cowered behind Kiara. When they came back, Mwangaza saw a few young cubs playing that were about her age. She walked up to them. "Hi, can I play with you?" She asked. "Yeah, sure," said one of the cubs, "My name's Ujasiri. What's yours?" "Mwangaza." said Mwangaza with a smile. "I'm Na." said another cub. "And I'm Kucheza!" said yet another cub. "I'm Mlezi." said Mlezi, who had been hiding behind Kiara and Kovu the whole time. "Let's playfight!" said Ujasiri. "Actually, I wanted to play tag." said Mwangaza. "Yeah, tag!" growled Kucheza playfully. "How about tag with a little playfighting?" suggested Na. "Okay!" said Mwangaza. "Great!" growled Kucheza. "Fine." said Ujasiri. "Can I play too?" asked Mlezi. "Sure you can!" replied Ujasiri. They played with their new friends for a long time, then went back to the den, with Ujasiri, Na, and Kucheza near them. "Thanks for showing us the pridelands, mom and dad," said Mwangaza, "It was fun." "You're welcome." said Kiara. "We liked it too." said Kovu. They soon fell asleep. Chapter 2: Friends The next day, the cubs woke up and went just outside the den. "So, what do you wanna play?" growled Kucheza. "I want to explore insted." said Mwangaza. "That might be dangerous." said Na. "I want to explore!" growled Ujasiri. "I wanna stay home!" said Mlezi. "Explore!" said Kucheza. "Explore for some bugs?" Timon piped up as he and Pumbaa walked up. "Finally, it'll be the same as old days," said Timon, "Me, you, and the little guy!" "Grr, let's playfight!" growled Ujasiri. "Nooo!!!" screamed Timon. Timon burst into a run and sprinted away. Pumbaa followed him. "Can we explore?" asked Ujasiri. "Fine." said Mwangaza. "We can play too." said Ujasiri. "Great!" growled Kucheza. "Okay." said Na. "Are you coming, Mlezi?" asked Mwangaza. "No," said Mlezi, "I'll stay at the den, and maybe get some rest." "Okay." said Mwangaza. They went out exploring while Mlezi stayed at the den with Kiara and Kovu. Mlezi fell asleep and was still asleep when they came back. "Hey, Mlezi!" said Mwangaza, waking Mlezi up. "Wha- what?" mumbled Mlezi. "You won't believe how great our adventure was!" said Mwangaza. "I showed them the whole pridelands! And everything in it! We even went to the outlands!" "You went to the outlands?" asked Kovu. "Well, we just went there for a little bit." said Mwangaza. "The outlands are dangerous." said Kiara. "That's what i said!" said Na. "But there aren't any outsiders there anymore." said Ujasiri. "It's still dangerous." said Jumatatu, Ujasiri's mother. "And none of us would want any of you to get hurt." Kion nuzzeled Kucheza. "I know." said Mwangaza. "It's a miracle none of you got hurt," said Kiara. "Your father and i almost got eaten by crocodiles there when we were cubs." "I was the one who wanted to go to the outlands." said Ujasiri. "Why?" asked Jumatatu's mate, a lion named Mabonde. "I just wanted to explore it." replied Ujasiri. Chapter 3: The "Black Lion" The next day, Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard were out on patrol in the pridelands, when suddenly they heard a soft mewing. "Did anyone else hear that?" said Fuli. "I did." said Kion. "Me too." said Beshte. "Me three, big b." said Bunga. "I heard it." said Ono. "Ono. Fly over and see if you can find whoever's making that noise." said Kion. Ono took off and flew over the pridelands. Then he saw something small and black in the grass below. He looked harder. It was a very young cub with black fur and a pridelander nose of nearly the same color. It's eyes were closed. "Kion, i think a see who it is," said Ono. "It's a cub." "A cub? How old?" asked Kion. "Very young." answered Ono. "Lead us to it." said Kion. Ono flew over to the cub. "Here it is." said Ono. The rest of the Lion Guard ran to the cub. Ono landed. "A black lion?" said Bunga. "We need to bring this back to the pride." said Kion. Kion picked the cub up by the scruff of it's neck. A while later... Kion walked into the den, carrying the cub. He lied down among the lionesses and held the cub in his paws. "We found this." said Kion. The lionesses stared at him and the cub and murmered. "A black lion?" "How could it be?" "I've never seen a cub like that in my life." "Hmm. We should take this to Rafiki." said Kiara. Later, at Rafiki's tree "So, what do you think, Rafiki?" asked Kion. "Hmm... there is a legend surrounding a so-called 'black lion'." replied Rafiki. "Has anyone ever seen one?" asked Kion. "Well, in the past some animals have claimed they've seen one." answered Rafiki. "So, what do you think we should do with this 'black lion'?" asked Kion. "Hmm. The king and queen will raise him." replied Rafiki. "So, what should we name him?" Kovu asked Kiara. "Maalum. It means special." said Kiara. Years later Kiara, Kovu, Mwangaza, and Mlezi were on pride rock. "Can I go play?" asked Maalum. "Alright, but your big sister has to go with you." answered Kiara. "What about my big brother?" "He has to go on patrol with Kion." "Okay. Thanks, mom!" said Maalum as he ran off. Mwangaza followed him. Later, Maalum saw a few cubs. "Hi!" said Maalum. "Can I play with you?" "Really? Why would we play with you?" said one of the cubs. "You don't even have a tail tuft yet!" said another cub. "Stop teasing him." said Mwangaza. "What are you gonna do?" replied the second cub teasingly. "Tell my dad," said Mwangaza. "My dad is the king." The cubs were silent for a while before walking away. Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion King 4: We Are One Category:CutepuppyBH